


Of Monsters and Friends

by VoldyIsMyFather



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 12:13:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16639874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoldyIsMyFather/pseuds/VoldyIsMyFather
Summary: So Remus and Bruce meet at a bar, the pair bond over being monsters.





	Of Monsters and Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Written for MMFBingo2018  
> Square: O5 "With freedom, books, Flowers, the moon who could not be happy?"- Oscar Wilde
> 
> So I blame Remus for this one, I read the quote and all I got in my head was him going 'werewolves' so this came into fruition. I really hope you like it. 
> 
> Oh, Bruce/Remus is implied, but they are just friends.   
> And its Mature because Moony swears.

Remus glared at the sign behind the bar, “A fucking werewolf,” he cursed under his breath, “What utter nonsense Oscar Wilde, you know nothing.”

“Not a fan?” a male voice asked from his side.

Remus looked at the man to his left, and nodded “Not really.”

“With freedom, books, flowers, the moon who could not be happy, Oscar Wilde” the man read aloud, before commenting “Hmm, I agree werewolves might not be too happy with the moon, though it depends if they want to be a werewolf or not. “

Remus smiled at the man beside him, thinking of how Fenrir Greyback, “that’s true.”

“So what you drinking?” the man asked.

“Just whiskey,” Remus responded.

The man flagged over the barman, “Can I have two whiskeys please?”

“Why are you buying me a drink?” Remus asked the stranger.

“You look like you need another,” the man smiled, “And I’m not paying, my friend is super rich and well gave me a credit card to spend on what I like, so technically he is paying.”

“Would he mind?” Remus asked though he thought of James and how he used to always treat him to nice things out of the blue.

“Nah, he’s mega rich and won’t notice a few dollars being spent in a bar, plus I don’t really like spending his money but he says he has too much and if he can’t help his friends what good is it,” the man answered.

“I used to have a friend like that,” Remus muttered.

“I’m Bruce by the way,” Bruce introduced himself, holding his hand out for him to shake.

“I’m Remus,” Remus accepted the hand.

“So what type of werewolf are you?” Bruce casually asked.

Remus stiffened, “I don’t know what you mean.”

“You have such an adverse reaction to the moon, it kind of makes sense for you to be a werewolf,” Bruce informed him.

“I’m not a werewolf,” Remus spluttered.

“It’s not a problem if you are,” Bruce commented.

“I’m a monster,” Remus muttered.

“You don’t seem like one to me,” Bruce stated, “I’ve met monsters, trust me you're not a monster.”

“Thanks but...” Remus shook his head, pushing the drink away and standing up.

Bruce grabbed his arm, before saying, “I turn into a big green monster when I’m angry.”

“When you’re angry?” Remus coughed, slightly confused as to what this guy was getting at.

“He’s called the Hulk,” Bruce explained, “When I’m angry he just comes out, I don’t remember what happens when he does, but I normally wake up to a lot of damage, I also wake up naked.”

Remus sat back down, “Moony, the wolf is called Moony, every full moon I change and I don’t remember either. I also wake up naked,” he added with a smirk.

Bruce nodded, before raising his glass, “to being monsters.”

Remus knocked his glass against Bruce’s, it was nice not to see pity or disgust when he looked someone’s eyes when they found out what he was, “Cheers.”

“So what do you do for a living?” Bruce questioned.

“I can’t get a job,” Remus muttered, “I was a professor but lost my job once the students found out I was a werewolf.”

“Professor,” Bruce noted _,_ “So you must be quite clever? And what do you mean can’t get a job because you are a werewolf?”

“I did alright in my exams and prejudice apparently as I am a werewolf I might rip people apart” Remus replied, “What do you do?”

“I work for Tony Stark, he’s also the friend I mentioned,” Bruce responded, “He might hire you too you know.”

“Doesn’t he care that you turn into a monster when you angry?”  Remus was shocked, who was this Tony Stark and would he really hire him.

“He’s weird and thinks it’s cool, plus the other guy likes him even saved his life once,” Bruce laughed, “Wait didn’t you hear about the attack on New York last year?”

Remus tried to think back and remembered Hermione mentioned something about muggle superheroes who had powers saving New York from aliens, “Briefly, I’m a bit of a hermit so don’t get to hear the news much.”

Bruce nodded and begun to tell the story.

“So Tony was falling and the Hulk saved him?” Remus checked.

“Yeah,” Bruce confirmed, “I think he likes the fact that being part of the Avengers means he gets to smash things and fight.”

Remus just nodded.

“Bars closing in five lads,” the barkeep muttered to the gentleman before him, them being the only patrons left in the bar.

“Alright, thanks” Bruce thanked the man, placing a twenty dollar bill on the table, out of Tony’s pocket of course.

“Thanks for the chat,” Remus smiled at Bruce.

“Don’t forget to pop by Avenger Tower tomorrow so I can introduce you to Tony, about the job,” Bruce reminded Remus, “Oh and take my number so you can call me if anything comes up and you can’t make it.”

***

Remus pressed the buzzer on the door of Avengers Tower.

“Hey it’s Remus,” Remus muttered into the intercom system, “I’m here to see Bruce.”

“Mr Banner mentioned you would be popping by,” the intercom responded, “please come in.”

The door clicked open and Remus entered the tower.

“Mr Banner is with Mr Stark on the fifth floor,” the intercom spoke from behind him.

“Err thanks...” Remus stated to the intercom.

“Jarvis,” the intercom answered Remus’ unasked question.

“Thanks, Jarvis,” Remus repeated.

“Have a good day Mr Remus,” Jarvis suggested, “You may take the lift if you wish.”

Stepping into the elevator Remus thought about how his meeting with Tony Stark was going to go and considered all sorts of scenarios where once the man found out he was a werewolf he was going to send him on his way. But he had promised Bruce he would pop by so here he was.

The doors opened and Remus stepped out into an open planned living room.

“Ah you must be Remus,” a handsome man in a smart suit addressed him; “I’m Tony.”

“Nice to meet you,” Remus nodded at the man, holding his hand out for Tony to shake, which the man accepted.

“Right take a seat,” Tony indicated to the sofa where Bruce was already seated, “Would you like a drink?”

“Err sure,” Remus nodded.

“Whiskey?” Tony asked.

“It’s too early in the day for alcohol Tony,” Bruce commented, “How about a coffee?”

“Coffee would be good,” Remus nodded.

“I can make it Irish if you want?” Tony offered with a grin.

Remus let out a chuckle, Tony reminded him of Sirius with his carefree attitude.

“So Bruce says that you claim to be smart,” Tony stated.

“I finished in the top five of my class,” Remus responded.

“Right and what university did you attend?” Tony queried.

“I didn’t,” Remus spluttered, “I...”

“Because you’re a werewolf?” Tony finished, then added from the shocked look on Remus’ face, “Bruce told me, don’t worry we can work around it, just tell me what I need to do to help you.”

“What do you mean?” Remus was shocked, this man didn’t care either. He understands Bruce but Tony wasn’t the same. He didn’t turn into a monster.

“Well Bruce says you only turn around the full moon, so I assume that you might need time off around then?” Tony explained, “Is there anything else you need from me?”

“Umm I’m sorry, but I am a little bit confused, the werewolf thing isn’t a problem?” Remus was trying to keep up with what Tony was saying.

“Not at all as long as you don’t eat me,” Tony grinned, “Bruce likes you; he even says the Hulk doesn’t feel that you are a threat, so there is that.”

“Thanks,” Remus remarked, “I think.”

“Plus if you are who I think you are Mr Lupin then my niece is going to be happy that I’ve hired her favourite professor,” Tony informed him.

“Niece?” Bruce asked.

“How do you know my last name?” Remus asked, “I never told Bruce.”

“My niece talks about you,” Tony offered, “Says you taught Defence Against the Dark Arts in her third year, she I believe is currently advocating for werewolf rights and trying to refute the claim that all werewolves are monsters.”

“You are Hermione’s uncle?” Remus enquired, “She mentioned you once or twice.”

“Yeah,” Tony nodded, “Didn’t want too much attention on herself being known to be related to a billionaire, she wanted to make real friends.”

Remus smiled, “She’s a wonderful friend, one of the few people I’ve met who hasn’t judged me for what I am.”

“That’s Hermione,” Tony patted Remus on the back, “So can you do magic too?”

“Yeah, I’m a wizard,” Remus agreed casually, guessing he knew about the Wizarding World because of Hermione.

“Wait, MAGIC?” Bruce declared.

“Aliens invade New York, and you are shocked magic exists?” Tony laughed at his friend before going back to Remus, “So would you like to work for me?”

“What would I be doing?” Remus questioned.

“Whatever you want,” Tony offered, “I have lots of departments, you can do research or creating. Actually, maybe you can help me magic proof some electrical items, it would mean keeping in contact with Hermione easier, and then I can expand the business into the magical world.”

“Err,” Remus was speechless, he was thinking he would just be working as an aide or intern but Tony was asking him to work with him personally.

“I can pay you well, if money is an issue,” Tony was a bit worried that Remus wasn’t going to take the job, “If you need a place to stay, you can stay here, there is plenty of rooms and I can sort something out for your time of the month.”

“My time of?” Remus spluttered, Bruce was right Tony could really be generous, if not a little crazy.

“The month, when you become furry and want to rip things to shreds,” Tony was smirking at him, “I’m pretty sure I can create something to hold a werewolf.”

“That won’t be necessary,” Remus stated, “If I am working I can afford a potion which means I will just sleep during a full moon.”

“Wolfsbane?” Tony checked, “Hermione mentioned that to me too, she’s trying to get that more available for werewolves too, if you do decide to work here you can consider it part of benefits package.”

“It’s too much,” Remus muttered, “I would be happy doing anything, you are offering me too much.”

“Nonsense,” Tony grinned, “Plus it gets lonely around here, I would like the company which is why I am offering to have you stay here, I also tend to get ideas in the middle of night so might wake you up at 2 in the morning, so trust me when I say it’s not too much.”

Remus nodded, he couldn’t say no to Tony, he was like Hermione and not able to take no for answer, “I will take the job.”

“Fantastic,” Tony smiled.

“Told you Tony was alright,” Bruce patted him on the back, “Now tell me about this niece Tony.”

Remus chuckled to himself and found him being grateful for the Oscar Wilde quote on the wall behind the bar. After all, it helped him make two new friends. Remus looked out the corner of his eye and saw Bruce looking in his direction every so often. Maybe one could be a little more than a friend.


End file.
